Coda Kora
Coda Kora was a former bounty hunter freelancer in the Galaxy. He was best friends with Cora Crystal and Zerek Oak. Coda worked for no-one except for the highest bidder (Highest payer who paid him/her to find former "friends" and bring them to them.). Coda was on clone training before he chose to be a Freelancer and no longer apart of the republic; he was best friends with both Rec and Boba Fett. But after the attack on the Slave I. Rec went to MC and became a Rebel, Coda after became a freelancer and Boba turned to Bounty Hunter. They all went different ways. Coda was a Clone trooper before turing away from The Republic to be a bounty hunter. Training Coda was trained by some of the fiercest bounty hunters known to the galaxy, which Coda kept secret from everyone he choose to work with. Coda was trained in all sorts of heavy weaponry, light weapon training and armed to armed combat. After that he faced the galaxy. Attack on Kamino- Death During a resting time between work and home, Coda wanted to go back to Kamino, this time to die. Coda landed on Kamino and saw on the platform Rec and Boba Fett, the Clones completely unaware what was about to happen on the platform. "You'll regret landing on this platform Kora. You're going to die here on this very platform.. And I'll take your helmet as a trophy.." said Rec as he pulled out his blaster, Boba then walked around and drew his blaster out and said "Lets, just make this quick. I have this bounty and Rec needs to join back with his team.". "We were once in Youth Club together, we were friends. But now it's the opposite." said Coda. "It's on". Coda then rushed up to Rec and Boba and drew both his blasters and fired them, "You betrayed me. Both of you. Now you both die here right now!" said Coda. Boba rushed behind and kicked Coda in the back and held his blaster to his face, Coda then twisted Boba's leg to move him out of the way and said "I trusted something of trust now this is why I hate people.." Boba then twisted his way back up and tried to punch Coda but missed and get Rec instead. Rec then aimed and punched Coda in the jaw, Coda letting out a cry of pain. "It's not only thing we shared. We shared so much more then that, we shared friendship." The battle was intense the yelling was almost understandable to all the people watching the fight. Rec ran and punched Coda in the face and as Coda fell to the ground with a 'thump' he shot Rec in the ankle and Rec yelped out in agnoy as Coda fell to the floor and flat on his face. Boba then said "I wasn't a Youth Clubber. I was only diguised as a Cadet to get to Mace Windu the man who murdered my father!." Boba then fired into the crowd. and told them to go away. As Coda tried to slowly get up Boba turned to see Coda get up so he kicked him back down. "Not this time. This time I end it." Boba then shot Coda in the back, Coda then died on the platform. Boba then kicked Coda and then walked up to Rec and helped him up. "You alright Rec?" "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a flesh wound.." Boba then picked up Kora's body and put it over his shoulder. "Common I'll drop you back with your team." Boba then got his bounty on Coda and then took Rec back to the Rebels.